


How will I know?

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Shirbert week [7]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne isn't fooling anyone, Gen, I'd love to know more about Miss Stacy's tragical romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne asks Miss Stacy for some help in writing her... story.//Tumblr prompt: I'd love to read about Anne and Ms Stacy discussing love and first kisses and Ms Stacy not talking specifically about Gilbert but knowing Anne is referring to him ;-)





	How will I know?

"These signs look great everyone." Miss Stacy stood proudly, watching her students packing away the paints and boards they'd been painting for the upcoming fayre.

The Cuthberts had so graciously allowed Green Gables barn to host everyone since the schoolhouse just wouldn't be big enough, not to mention the mess from the paint unimaginable to clean up from the wooden surfaces.

As everyone started filing out, she noticed her two best students still stood talking to each other. Anne and Gilbert hadn't always been so friendly, she remembers a time when they would argue in class, their competition becoming aware to almost everyone. But lately they'd become more civil, even laughing with each other and sitting together at the Queens' study sessions she held over at her house.

Gilbert finally left, smiling politely at Miss Stacy as he passed, before a final glance over his shoulder at Anne.

"You two seem to be getting along lately." She walked over to Anne who was busy packing away the paint.

Anne's hands froze on a can, "I suppose." 

She continued packing away slowly before turning to face Miss Stacy. "Actually, I was wondering if you could help me. I was thinking of writing a story but I'm unsure about a few... things."

"What things?"

Anne's cheeks flushed, "When do you know it's the right moment to...to kiss someone?"

"Oh." Miss Stacy felt herself blushing, feeling awkward at discussing this kind of thing with a student. But Anne was getting older now, of course she was bound to be curious about these things. "And this is just for the story?"

"Yes! Of course. Why would, who, it's not…" she saw how Anne grew flustered.

"Is there any context to the story that could give me a better idea?"

Anne looked to the side trying to think how best to say it, finally meeting Miss Stacy's eyes. "The two characters have been friends for a while, but there's something different about it that's not like with any of her other friends. They keep having these little moments of just looking at each other and it's like they're trying to work out where to go from there. We- I mean  _ they _ \- keep getting caught where it's just the two of them, and the girl doesn't know whether to just kiss him or not. Should the girl kiss him? Or should she wait for him to make the first move?"

Miss Stacy nodded, trying to absorb all that information. It seemed awfully specific for a story. Not to mention the odd slip up of "we" instead of "they".

"It sounds awfully like my husband and I." She smiled fondly, remembering the old days. "We were friends for years before we were an item, we didn't even like each other at first."

"What changed?"

"I don't know, I suppose one day I just realised... I've been in love with him the whole time."

Anne smiled, "That sounds so romantic."

"It was. I kissed him first by the way." She smiled proudly, "We were in a situation quite like you described in your... _ story.  _ We were walking home after class and saying our goodbyes, but we were just lost looking at each other. He had the most beautiful eyes, you couldn't help but get caught in them."

Anne sighed, she could listen to Miss Stacy talk about her tragical romance all day. 

"As silly as it sounds, it was as if there was a force pulling us together, making us both lean closer. But I just decided to go for it, kissing him first."

"It doesn't sound silly at all." Anne's eyes lit up, finally hearing someone explain what she'd experienced.

"But...how do you know when it's the right moment? I mean for my writing." She quickly added.

Miss Stacy laughed softly, "When that moment happens, you'll know. Trust me."

Anne nodded, "Thank you for your help."

Miss Stacy gave her a knowing smile. "I hope everything works out. For your... _ story _ ."

"I do too."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow I'll be posting one final shirbert week since it'll be the day of the S3 release. I was only going to do 7 but I thought I should finish it on the day of S3 instead of day before.  
So just one more now to go x


End file.
